Meenah Peixes
For the post-Scratch version of this character, see The Imperial Condesce Meenah is a seadweller troll. She is wearing dark grey pants and a black shirt, similar to Terezi's clothes. The shirt has a fuchsia Pisces symbol. She also has fuchsia and white sneakers, gold bracelets with what appear to be fuchsia gems, colored glasses, and gold piercings on one of her eyebrows. She wields a yellow 2x3dent as her weapon, which looks the same as the one wielded by Feferi. Her hair is a pair of long, thin rattails that trail on the ground behind her. She almost certainly has fuchsia colored blood. Her horns are identical to Feferi Peixes and she uses Feferi's Typing Quirk, though only on capital letters. She is the first troll to be known by her name first, rather than her Trollhandle. Biography Aranea tells us that Meenah was the heiress to the throne, but that she saw her future role as the Queen as nothing but a form of enslavement, because she would have been responsible for the well being of all her subjects. She abdicated and fled to Alternias pink (and at the time only) moon to hide. There she found "the game" and began to manipulate her peers into playing it. Her first appearance in the comic is during Roxy's visit of the furthest ring. Initially she is seen grinning menacingly at Roxy. She subsequently appears behind Roxy when she turns to face her (much like Dirk Strider and Bro), and chokes her with her 2x3dent, snapping . This references from the Midnight Crew Intermission. Roxy then proceeds to before absconding, which is possibly a reference to her previous desire to punch the Batterwitch. On it is revealed that her name is Meenah in the Dialoglog. She appears to have knowledge of the game, at least in reference to the god tiers. She also appears to be quite happy to be dead, as it is a sign that an unspecified "plan" of hers worked. She refuses to elaborate on the nature of her plan to John, however, and proceeds to try skewering Dream Roxy with a throw of her trident. John pushes Dream Roxy out of the way, taking the blow in her place, causing him to wake up. Personality She appears to be rather aggressive, wanting to "poke some holes" in Roxy "for the halibut" (for the hell of it). She, also, comes across as very rude and quite sarcastic at times, possibly making her one of the meanest out of the adolescent trolls. She seems to be a little sneaky and sly as well. However, she does also volunteer some information to John, such as her intention to kill Dream Roxy for no apparent reason. When questioned about Karkat and Vriska she claims to have no knowledge of them, making it likely she has not heard of the other trolls from Hivebent. Aranea tells Terezi " " It is probable that she is referring to Meenah, though she may be referring to another pre-scratch troll we haven't seen yet. She also speaks in double negatives and with convoluted sentence structure: " " Speculation Meenah may be the pre-Scratch Condesce. She appears among the flashing pictures at the end of , while the Condesce and things related to her are shown, further strengthening this possibility. She also makes baking analogies, which may tie into the Condesce's identity as Betty Crocker, aka the Batterwitch. Finally, given the confirmation that her counterpart Aranea is the pre-Scratch Mindfang, it is heavily likely that Meenah plays a similar role. She is very likely a Thief of Life. Meenah thinks being dead must mean " ," implying that she was the one that enabled to join the pre-scratch trolls to enter the dream bubbels, this may have involved contacting the Noble Circle of Horrorterrors and/or orchastrating her and her team mates deaths prior to their Scratch. The actions of the Condesce (Meenah's possible post-Scratch self) also support the theory that Meenah is the Thief of Life. Through the Condesce's psychic connection with Gl'bgolyb, she could kill countless trolls. This would ensure that her followers would be spurred by fear to remain loyal to their empress, thus benefitting her in the end. Trivia *When the suggestion box for Feferi's name was open, "Meenah" was one of the suggested names, given by Blueberry. *The name may come from the Meena caste of India (a reference to the hemospectrum), who claim to be descended from Matsya, the fish avatar of Vishnu. The name of the caste is derived from Sanskrit for "fish" ("meen"), with which the name for the zodiac sign Pisces, Mīna, is cognate. *Her name is also pronounced the similarly to the word "meaner", (or the same depending on your accent ) and she is indeed meaner than most other Trolls. Category:Homestuck Trolls